problemas con inteligencias artificiales
by Double Danger
Summary: joseph "joe" ogama es un chico mitad americano mitad japones. el atrabesara una etapa de su vida donde las los hologramas son practicamente comunes y las I.A. que el creo le haran la vida mas interesante y de paso concluir sus problemas. historia 85% original. abandonado por falta de interes del publico.


bueno aqui Vortex esta historia es nose 75% original talves siiiii talves.

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **La calma que presede al desastre.**

hola mi nombre es Jhon... Jhon Salchichón jajajajajajajajaja... ok no mi nombre es Joseph "joe" ogama y nunca me espere que pasara esto en mi vida... queras saber que me paso ok te dire... pero primero te contare de mi vida.

y desde chico me intereso la tecnología tanto que a los 11 arme mi primer drone... y de eso avance hasta mi edad actual tengo 16 años y mi vida es genial y un poco trágica mi madre murió en un tiroteo en el super donde trabajaba mi padre para tratar de pasar la siguiente pagina se enfoco mas en el trabajo y mi hermano Sam apenas salio de la universidad consiguió empleo de ingeniero en electrónica y mi hermana nanami tiene 15 un año menor que yo ella tambien le gusta la tecnología y actual mente me estaba ayudando con un proyecto del colegio... una Inteligencia artificial ella le daba el toque femenino a la I.A. pero todo se salio de control un día ates de la exposición.

nanami:joe ven a ver esto... esto es raro.

joe:que pasa... oooooowwwwww... pero que.

(el codigo comienza a mutar haciendose mas complejo... resulta que por error nanami cambio una pequeña parte del codigo haciendo que mute)

al tiempo la inteligencia artificial era comparable a jarvis de iron man pero no podia durar.

madoka:(una chica de 16 años del grupo de niños ricos... (es de cabello rubio hasta el trasero y esta suelto, cuerpo delgado y le gusta usar prendas ajustadas actualmente usa una camiza blanca un poco holgada(es la unica prenda que usa no ajustada) pantalones licra negroa y encima una mini falda amarilla) es la tipica niña mimada que si no hace lo que ella quiere se enfada y te manda a la mierda)

mira ese niño alegando de su Inteligencia artificial de seguro no es la gran cosa.

kitsuki:(una chica de 17 años del grupo de niños ricos actitud ne niña mimada pero a diferencia de madoka ella tiene una perseverancia infinita, su cabello blanco largo hasta media espalda y esta suelto, le gustan ser el centro de atencion y que los chicoa se fijen en ella (de hecho el unico que no la mira como ella quiere es joe)viste una camisa blanca que usualmente los primeros 2 botones estan desabrochados dejando ver un poco sus pechos copa C(es reglamentaria junto con un pantalon de cualquier tipo conta de que no este rasgado o sea corto)pantalon jeins ajustado junto a unos zapatos negros)pero para hacegurarnos kidomaru ten esto y conectalo a su laptop (le entrega un usb (o pendrive)) esto destruira su I.A..

kidomaru:(un chico de 17 años del grupo de niños ricos es muy mala persona, gasta bromas muy pesadas a estudiantes que no sean ricos y tiene comprados a los encargados de disiplina, es delgado cabello negro corto camisa blanca pantalones jeans holgados)sera una buena broma.

kichidoku:solo funcionara si el antivirus no tiene la ultima proteccion(un chico de 16 años el cerebrito de grupo cabello castaño y actitud de un odioso sabelotodo te corrige por el minimo error alegando de que nunca comete errores es bajito pero no tanto como para cer conciderado un enano usa lentes y la vestimenta reglamentaria).

gamamaru:pero hay que intentarlo(un chico de 17 años que es mas musculo que cerebro pero de alguna manera eligio el bachiller de tecnologia enves de marina o educacion fisica cuerpo musculoso( ya que tiene esteroides) pero abusa de su poder al ser hijo de una familia millonaria (vestimenta reglamentaria).

kuzaguren:chicos es mejor que lo agamos es estado observando su I.A. y superior en todo sentido a las nuestras.(chica de 17 años la cientifica tecnologica del grupo, engreida y poseciva son una palabras que la describen le gusta hacer experimentos lo malo es que utiliza a otros estudiantes como conejillos de indias por su puesto en las pruebas no letales (vestimenta reglamentaria mas lentes tipicos de una cientifica junto con una bata blanca de laboratorio cabello negro y simpatia nada).

nidia:pero no creen que no deveriamos hacer esto piensen en cuanto esfuerzo le tomo hacer esa I.A. .(la unica amable del grupo cabello rubio largo amarado en 2 coletas (vestimenta reglamentaria) es amable y paciente siempre piensa en los demas y es la que arregla los problemas de los que sufren por los demas del grupo, tiene cierto aprecio por Joseph por su manera de ser y ser hijo de un padre americano y ademas es la mas dotada del grupo ya que casi todas no rebasan la copa c y kuzaguren es la unica que tiene un cc pero nidia tiene una dd y la que menos lo desea enseñar, es timida pero cuando es la hora de defender a alguien y ayudarlo se vuelve todo lo contrario, cuando esta enfadada puede ser despiadada y agresiva pero siempre controla el enojo, ella no quiere estar en el grupo pero los demas no la dejar ir porque ellos dicen los clase alta se cuidan entre si).

kidomaru:tienes rason... eso lo ara mas divertido... ver su cara a ver que todo ese tiempo de dedicacion irse a la basura sera muy chistoso.

gamamaru:si sera gracioso.

todo el grupo rie menos nidia.

Nidia fuen una buena protectora y agradesco eso pero ella no hiba a poder protegerme de eso... un ataque directo a mi laptop seria devastador... pero para mi suerte no lo fue.

ellos sin que me diera cuenta conectaron un usb que contenia un virus que destruira mi I.A. y de paso dejaria una puerta trasera para que ellos pudieran espiarme y hacerme otras bromas como borrarme archivos y cosas asi pero mi antivirus lo detecto y lo erradico antes de que abriera una puerta trasera y la I.A. de dividio en 5 para protejerce del virus pero el codigo madre como a mi me gusta decirlo fue atacado por el virus antes de que fuera erradicado inposivilitando que las otras 5 partes de volvieran a unir por lo que se comenzaron a desarrollar como I.A.s aparte y fue gracias a una aplicacion que yo habia creado que permitio esto.

profesor: bueno gracias por mostrar tu I.A. madoka... es turno de... Joseph Ogama.

yo confiado que nada habia pasado conecte mi laptop con el proyector holografico e inicie la I.A. solo para que el el projector saliera un Holograma de una esfera toda desfigurada y con huecos cuando se suponia que deveria aver una esfera completa (imaginense como sale representado jarvis como holograma en la pelicula The Avengers la era de ultron).

profesor: aaa... Joseph y tu inteligencia artificial...

Joseph:no se yo la habia completado.

(el grupo de niños ricos exepto po nidia po se estaban riendo en un tono bajo hasta que).

(pongan en newgrounds --malware-- de Acid-Notation)

se enciende una impresora los platillos de la bateria electronica comensaron a sonar el sintetizador comiensa a sonar junto con un teclado y las luces se encienden y se apagan de al ritmo de la musica del sintetizador, otra esfera esta si perfecta aparese en el projector holografico y apenas las musica digamos bien de la esfera se deforma cambiando al de una chica de unos 16 años de cabello rubio(me da peresa describirla haci que pongan en el buscador white baby (prototipe) de metal slug atack y imaginensela como una chica de 16)

????: asi que este es mi querido creador me da gusto conocerlo al fin.

joe:(joe y joseph son la misma persona solo que joe es un apodo y joseph es su nombre real)que avatar le pusiste hermana 'tenian que ser con una copa dd si no no se podia no hermana' la maldije mentalmente.

????:ohhh veo que no paras de mirar ai que travieso eres.

profesor:pero que diablos has logrado que tenga una personalidad pervertida.

????: supongo que usted es su profesor ¿no?.

profesor:si yo soy-

????:el profesor Torimayo si esta en los archivos de mi creador... Tu(apunta a kidomaru).

el grupo de niños ricos estaba con la voca abierta pues sus inteligencias artificiales no tenian ni avatar ni personalidad y lo peor es que pensaron que su I.A. habia sido destruida.

kidomaru:yo...

????:tu conectaste el pendrive que destruyo a mama asi que deveria hacer para castigarte...(aparese el tipico reloj de arena de cuando algo esta en proceso) ya se talves (sus dientes cambian a unos normalea a unos afilados y una cara que da terror) borra todo tu expediente colegial asi tendras que enpesar desde cero tua estudios academicos.

kidomaru:no importa puede pedir que falsifiquen unos con todo el dinero que tengo.

????: entonces vaciare toda tu cuenta bancaria.

kidomaru:¡QUEEEE!(revisa su telefono y su cuenta bancaria decia 0.00¥) ¡QUEEEEE! ¡DEVUELVEME MI DINERO!.

????:eso te pasa por destruir a mama.

joe:white baby detente y regresale el dinero.

White Baby:pero el destruyo a mama.

profesor:pero que esta pasando aqui como que kidomaru destruyo a ¿mama? joseph.

White Baby:vera profesor... EL conecto un pendrive que contenia un virus que destruiria a todas nosotras pero mama nos protegio el virus ataco a ella y cuando termino el antivirus destruyo el virus... el merese pagar por lo que iso... saboteo nuestro hogar pero tambien gracias a eso tengo acceso a sus vidas en linea y si vuelven a sabotear nuestro hogar lo pagaran caro.

(otra esfera aparese y esta a tomar forma de otra chica(busquen MS-Alice tanbien de metal slug attack))

????:white baby ya deja de espantarlos.

White baby: mira quien se digno a apareser alice.

alice:por lo menos yo no apareci y cause un alboroto.

profesor: joseph como lograste que 2 inteligencias artificiales se comporten de manera tan humana hasta discuten como hermanas.

joe:no tengo idea.

(despues de un rato de una pelea de hermanas ambas de van molestas una con la otra y joe termina no solo recibiendo una A si no que 2 por hacer 2 I.A.s con personalidad y avatar definidas.

el resto de la clase paso mas o menoa tranquila joe no podia usar su laptop porque white baby y alice seguian discutiendo. cuando llego a su casa el conecto su laptop ala red privada de la casa y adivinen quienes aparecieron en el cuarto de mi hermano enveas del mio si alice y white baby vieron a mi hermano en su cuarto encerrado y se la estaba ahorcando al ganso ya saben a que me refiero. ellas al principio se sonrrojaron pero cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta ya ellas estaban al lado suyo... yo no pare de reir por como recciono a ellas jajajajajajajajaja y aun no paro de reir.

mi hermana fue distinto ella quedo encantada en conocerlas y de hecho ella penso que eran amigas de mi salon hasta que fue a abrasar a alice y la traspaso hay fue que se dio de cuenta que ellas eran unas inteligencias artificiales.

mi hermana tambien se descojono de risa cuando escucho de parte de white baby que habian visto a su hermano mayor ahorcando al ganso si saben a lo que me refiero.

mañana es un nuevo dia y vere como dormire con ellas rondando por la casa.

white baby:ahhh nuestro creador esta dormido.

alice:porfavor no me digas que vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando.

White Baby: por su puesto que no solo somos hologramas no podemos tocar nada que no sea digital.

alice:por alguna rason pienso que estas pensando en algo aun mas sucio que lo que yo pense.

white baby: eso se deve a que eres una pervertida de closet.

esto va hacer dificil.

bien solo quiero decirles que esto solo es un piloto lo voy a subir y si tiene apoyo lo subire ya de forma semanal los jueves y cada domingo subire naruto el jinchuriki de 2 bijuus y si la historia tipo narunaru es apoyada se subira los martes.

ya el segundo capitulo sera mas como yo suelo escribir.

.


End file.
